Obra del destino
by Oyuki-98
Summary: Luka Ichigo es un niño de 13 años que ha vivido un infierno de infancia gracias a su padre y como consecuencia de esto bloqueo al mismo de su vida y se convirtio en un buscapleitos pero, que sucedera cuando el destino decida jugarle una mala pasada?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! :D esta es mi primera historia O-O espero que les guste, tratare de subir un capitulo por semana ^-^/ bueno, los dejo leer ahora :3 sientanse libres de comunicarme sus opiniones en sus rewiews! \(^-^)/**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El día más difícil del año.**

¿Conocen el sentimiento de tener que pretender? No pretender de pretender ser buen hijo para los padres de un compañero, pretender de fingir una forma de ser que no sos para agradar a tus amigos, bueno, ese es mi caso... Soy Luka Ichigo, octavo grado, secundaria Ichigo-gakuen. Sí, mi papá es el director y sí, solían molestarme por eso pero ya no porque cambié, bloqueé a mi padre de mi vida, soy lo que llamarían un buscapleitos ahora y tengo lo que se pueden llamar "amigos".

No son mis amigos en realidad, solo están conmigo porque creen que así no los van a castigar por sus "bromas" si yo me involucro. Si ya sé, no son verdaderos amigos pero es mejor que ser maltratado por "recibir trato especial" o "nunca ser castigado" gracias a mi padre, eso sí era un infierno, si hay algo de todo esto de que no me arrepiento es el dejar a mi padre de lado, cero a la izquierda, media olvidada abajo de la cama! ... Perdón, me emocioné. En fin, hoy es uno de los días más difíciles que tengo al año, el día del padre.

- Buenos días, hijo - dice mi madre desde la cocina cuando me escucha llegar a la mesa para el desayuno y esta vez si que se había esmerado con el desayuno, este consistía en una gran cantidad de panqueques amontonados con mantequilla y miel con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido; era lo que más me gustaba y ella lo sabía muy bien, siempre lo prepara cuando espera algo de mí y en este caso seguro quiere que sea amable con papa.

- Hmm...- le dije en modo de respuesta, ¿es que en serio cree que va a lograr convencerme así? Sin importar lo que diga o haga no va a conseguir que sea "agradable" con la persona responsable de mi infernal infancia.

- Te hice tu desayuno favorito... y si tienes esperanzas de ir a ese concierto tuyo más vale que seas amable con tu padre por lo menos hoy -mierda, mierda, mierda, lo olvide por completo, el concierto de mi banda favorita, Asian Kung Fu Generations era ese fin de semana y ni se me ocurrió en el momento en que se lo dije a mi mama que lo podría usar en mi contra este día.

_**FLASHBACK**_

- ¿Conseguiste las entradas para el concierto? - Hiroshi le pregunta a Naomi ya a la salida del colegio, Hiroshi es uno de mis mejores amigos, es el único que fue mi amigo durante mi infancia, es un año mayor que yo por lo que lo veo más como un hermano mayor y siempre esta tratando de protegerme, incluso cambio como yo para continuar haciéndolo a pesar de ser uno de los mejores "alumnos modelos"; por el contrario esta Naomi, ella es una de las chicas problemáticas que conocí después de cambiar, sus mejores amigas son Sayumi, una niña muy malcriada por sus millonarios padres, y Akane, una pelirroja que cualquiera que la viera la consideraría "ardiente", estas tres son conocidas como el trío diabólico.

- Si, aquí están, tómalas - dijo Naomi y agito las mencionadas en el aire, a lo que Hiroshi las agarro rápidamente y me tendió una a mí.

Lo mire con cara de desentendido- es tu banda favorita, ¿no? - seguí mirándolo sin comprender por completo - bueno, si no las quieres... - entré en razón al fin y arranque la entrada de sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces, acción a la que él reaccionó con una sonrisa. Metí mis mano en mis bolsillos y desvié la mirada - de nada -

Murmure un "Gracias" aunque no creo que lo halla oído y me dediqué a caminar hacia mi casa.

- ¡Llegué! - entre a mi casa y cerré la puerta, pase por la cocina y como siempre me encontré con mi mama ahí - Hola, hijo - me saludo - ¿cómo estuvo el colegio? -

- Bien - no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal ese día, además de las entradas claro - tengo una entrada para el concierto de este sábado - ya, lo solté, ahora a esperar... Pensé y me quedé en silencio en espera de una respuesta.

- Bueno, tienes mi permiso - dijo y todos los nervios que tenía se esfumaron de golpe - pero solo si te portas bien - y tan rápido como desaparecieron mis nervios me tense.

- Esta bien - era un precio bajo que pagar por ver a mi banda favorita y no era complicado mantenerme alejado de los problemas por tres días.

Y así sin más, subí a mi cuarto.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora mi mama ya había salido de la cocina y se encontraba sentada enfrente mío en la mesa, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en mi en espera de una respuesta.

- Lo intentaré - dije y procedí a devorar mi desayuno a lo que mi mama se me unió luego de unos segundos.

Continuamos así por unos minutos hasta que se escucharon unos pasos que se encaminaban a la cocina y que no tardaron mucho en detenerse justo bajo el marco de la puerta del comedor...

- Buenos días, papá -


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! (^o^)/ Aquí está el segundo capítulo :o :D espero lo disfruten mucho! c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El regalo**

- Buenos días, papá - saludé a la figura que se encontraba en la entrada del comedor a lo que esta respondió con un "Buenos días" muy cortante, lo cual daba a entender que aun seguía soñoliento. Procedió, lentamente, a sentarse en el lugar que acostumbraba a ocupar y acto seguido empezó a comer su desayuno.

Si bien era mi padre no existía ese parecido que normalmente se ve entre padre e hijo, el era un hombre que aparentaba unos 40 a pesar de apenas pasar los 33 años, era gordo y de estatura media, de cabellera negra ya empezando a verse canosa; mientras que yo a los 14 ya pasaba los 1,65 cm, era esbelto y delgado, rubio y me encontraba en muy buen estado físico...

- Aay! - grite de dolor al sentir como mi mamá me sacaba de mis pensamientos con una patada por debajo de la mesa intentando, fallidamente, ser disimulada; cuando mi padre meescucho me miro a la espera de una explicación - me golpeé el pie contra la pata de la mesa.., discúlpenme - dije al tiempo que me paraba, tomaba mi mochila y me dirigía hacia la puerta para ir al colegio.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, mi madre me detiene - hijo, ¿podrías pasar y retirar el regalo de tu padre en la tienda de la esquina camino a tu colegio? - dijo mientras me tendía un recibo a su nombre.

- Esta bien - cogí el papel y me encamine hacia colegio.

**…...**

Al llegar a la esquina recordé el pedido que mi madre me había hecho y entre a la tienda que me había indicado; no era una tienda extraña, ya había estado ahí incontables veces debido a que el dueño del local era muy amigo de la familia y de niño mis padres solían dejarme a su cuidado cada vez que ellos no podían hacerlo.

Llegue al mostrador y toqué la campanilla para avisar mi llegada, rápidamente un hombre me atendió - Muy buenos días señ... - se interrumpió a si mismo al alzar la vista para ver a su cliente - ¿Luka? -

- Tanto tiempo señor Takumi - le saludé con una sonrisa, el me conoce desde niño así que no necesitaba fingir frente a él pero eso no significaba que esté de acuerdo con mi comportamiento, aun así era amable y sincero conmigo por lo que lo apreciaba mucho.

- Vengo en busca de un pedido que mi madre... –

- ¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? - me interrumpió y salió de detrás del mostrador para abrazarme - espera, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? No me digas que te estás saltando clases de nuevo - me pregunto mientras me dirigía una mirada de desaprobación.

- No, no es eso, es solo que mi madre me ha pedido que pase a retirar esto - le tendí el recibo - camino a la escuela - agregué para darle a entender que luego de ahí iría a la escuela.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! - exclamó al tiempo que volvía al mostrador y empezaba a rebuscar entre unos paquetes - se que lo deje por aquí... - comentó - ajá! Aquí esta - se dio la vuelta y me tendió una caja negra envuelta con un lazo plateado. El viejo señor Takumi era un artesano y uno muy bueno así que supuse que sea lo que sea que había en aquella cajita debería de ser una verdadera belleza, aun recuerdo cuando de pequeño solía observar su trabajo con mucha atención con la esperanza de alguna vez ser capaz de tal maravilloso trabajo pero pronto me di cuenta que las manualidades no se me daban, sin embargo seguí disfrutando de verlo crear desde billeteras hasta bordados.

- Deberías apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde - escuche decir al señor Takumi a modo de advertencia.

- Cierto, gracias, ¡nos vemos! - me despedí de él apresuradamente y salí del local camino al colegio.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :D ¡no olviden dejar sus reviews así podre saber cómo mejorar la historia o si no entienden algo preguntenme que yo les respondo! :3 ¡Hasta la próxima semana! \(^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí está el 3 capitulo! ¡Que lo disfruten! ^-^**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**El destino hace su jugada. La chica rubia.**

"¡Mierda! Se estaba haciendo muy tarde y a ese paso jamás llegaría al colegio, ¿en qué momento se hizo tan tarde? ¡Mierda!" Pensaba mientras aceleraba el paso para tratar de llegar temprano.

No entendía bien porque se me había hecho tan tarde, empecé a retroceder en todo lo ocurrido desde que dejé la tienda del señor Takumi y, de repente, paré en el momento que recordé el causante de mi retraso.

**FLASHBACK**

Iba apurado caminando, mejor dicho trotando, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido en la tienda cuando, al doblar la esquina repentinamente, choque de frente con una chica que iba en la dirección opuesta, aparentemente, apurada también.

- Lo siento - dije al tiempo que me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Tenía la cabeza agachada por lo que no se le veía bien el rostro, sin embargo se podía decir que era bastante hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos rubios le llegaban hasta la cintura, era delgada y un poco más baja que yo pero seguía siendo alta.

- Idiota - me insultó mientras hacía a un lado mi mano y se levanta por sí misma. - fíjate en tu camino mejor, ¡raro! - gritó y salió corriendo por el camino que acababa de recorrer. Tarde en procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir pero lo logre antes de que aquella chica se desvaneciera entre la multitud.

- ¡Lo mismo para vos! ¡Rubia oxigenada!- le devolví mientras veía como se alejaba.

Luego de todo eso, continúe caminando, revise mi reloj, las 6:50 - ¡mierda! – maldije y empecé a correr, tenía solo 10 minutos para llegar a clases y un poco menos de medio camino por recorrer.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
**

Reanude mi carrera contra el tiempo luego de recordar lo ocurrido; aquella chica sí que había sido grosera conmigo y eso que trate de ser amigable con ella.

Tampoco estuvo bien de mi parte ofenderla pero en serio me cabreo el hecho de que por un momento estaba pensando en lo linda que era y que traté de ser amable con ella mientras ella solo ignoró mis disculpas y me insultó para salir corriendo sin decir perdón o al menos su nombre o teléfono para que tal vez tenga la oportunidad de llamarla luego... NO. ¿Qué carajo estoy pensando? Ella solo era una maleducada con la que me topé por accidente en un mal giro del destino, eso era todo.

Y así me pase el resto del camino tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que ella no era más que una chica idiota que no volvería a ver de nuevo... O eso creí.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? :D Ya sé que es algo corto :c pero voy a tratar de alargar mas los capítulos _ así que no se preocupen :3 ¡También voy a tratar de subir los capítulos más seguido! Es que estuve de exámenes y no tuve el tiempo para hacer todo -_-" Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez :3 Estuve leyendo uno de mis reviews e hice una promesa de cumplir el pedido en este ;D así que aquí esta! Espero les agrade y de nuevo mis disculpas por hacerlo tan corto ^-^¡**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Un pequeño regalo del destino. La chica nueva.**

- Llega tarde señor Ichigo, tome asiento por favor y póngase al tanto de la clase, si tiene algún problema en entender no dude en llamarme - fue el saludo del profesor Akio, era uno de los que más odiaba, como la mayoría de los demás profesores él era uno de los que vivían besando el trasero de mi papá y por lo tanto a mí, creen que si tratan bien al hijo del jefe el jefe los recompensará o algo así, también es uno de los colaboradores de mi horrenda infancia.

En ese entonces yo era pequeño y pensaba que el profesor era bueno y me quería ayudar y claro yo aceptaba toda ayuda pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de la diferencia que hacía con mis demás compañeros al mismo tiempo que recibía más golpizas de parte de los mismos.

- Hmm - respondí al saludo del profesor y empecé a cruzar la puerta para ir a mi lugar, siempre me sentaba en la última fila a la izquierda, al lado de la ventana, me gustaba ese lugar, no solo porque era más fácil ignorar la clase del señor Akio estando ahí, también me agradaba mucho por la vista, se podía ver toda la cuidad desde ahí y me refiero a la parte que estaba compuesta por casas muy sencillas con un inmenso jardín, no a la parte repugnante llena de edificios y autos con personas maleducadas y ruidosas; si, soy del tipo de chico que prefiere la tranquilidad y la paz.

Saque mis cosas y me senté mirando a la ventana, tan solo quedaban como quince minutos de esa materia y no tenía ninguna intención en prestar atención, me concentré en mi hermosa vista y empecé a divagar, y así pasó el tiempo durante el resto del día excepto por un pequeño problema.

**...**

- ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! - grite de dolor por haber aterrizado de cara al piso luego de cruzar la puerta, me levante de inmediato preparado para romperle la cara a quien quiera que sea que me haya chocado y hecho caer por segunda vez en el día pero paré en el instante que me di cuenta de que había sido una chica.

- ¡Lo sientoo mucho! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estas biiien? - gritaba desesperada la pobre chica que, ahora que lo pienso nunca había visto antes pero ¡si que era hermosa! Tenía ojos verde agua, el cabello de color castaño le llegaba a los hombros, era flaca y de más o menos mi altura, sin mencionar que se preocupaba de mi estado a pesar de estar sangrando... Un momento, ¿sangre? Enfoque la vista y mire bien su frente solo para confirmar lo que ya me había imaginado, se había cortado y estaba sangrando.

No es como si se estuviera desangrando a litros, era obvio que no era muy grave pero aun así mi yo idiota y sobreprotector salió a la luz. La sujete por los hombros repentinamente y la mire quedando cara a cara con unos pocos centímetros separando nuestros rostros - ¿estás bien? - le pregunte; no recibí respuesta alguna, ella estaba como medio que en shock aunque no entendía bien el por qué de esto - ven conmigo, te llevaré a la enfermería - le dije y como no dio ninguna respuesta negativa simplemente la tome del brazo y la arrastre hacia el pasillo, ignorando así todas las advertencias del profesor sobre saltarme su clase, junto con las miradas extrañadas de mis compañeros, y finalmente, nos dirigimos a la enfermería.

* * *

**Bueno, está aquí va el capitulo c: espero les haya gustado ^-^ y no se olviden dejar sus reviews los espero con ansias *u* ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! (^o^)/ **

**Para:****Annima-chan**

**¡Espero te haya gustado el personaje! ;3 :D mas adelante vas a ver qué pasa con ella y te prometo que te va a gustar! Tranquila… :P lo le voy a hacer desubicada ni nada u.u bueno… no prometo nada :3 jajaja ^w^ Te amo Alfi-chan! (^u^) **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaa! :D ¡aquí está el capitulo 5! ^-^ ¡que lo disfruten! No olvide dejar sus reviews :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Chica nueva. Un pequeño regalo del destino.**

- ¿Seguro que eso es todo? ¿Una curita y ya? - pregunte preocupado a la enfermera, no me convencía eso de que tan solo le limpie la herida y le ponga una curita.

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer, no es nada grave, es solo es una cortada pequeña - me aseguro la enfermera - si quieren se pueden quedar a descansar un rato - nos sugirió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Pero... - no termine de reclamar y sentí como alguien me estiraba del brazo, obligándome así, a dar la vuelta

- tranquilo, no es la gran cosa - decía la chica en cuestión con una sonrisa en el rostro – apropósito, soy Misaki Inoguchi - me dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que me estiraba de brazo aun mas, haciéndome sentar a su lado en la camilla de la enfermería - ¿y tu eres...? –

- Luka Ichigo - le respondí automáticamente.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo como el nombre del colegio, Ichigo-Gakuen? ¿Es tu padre el director o al… - Pregunto muy curiosa y algo juguetona al mismo tiempo.

- Si - le respondí cortante antes de que lograra completar la pregunta; siempre era la misma rutina, me hacen la pregunta con algo de burla en su voz y esperan que tan solo sea una coincidencia estúpida, uno diría que ya se podía estar acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas pero aun así lo odiaba, me molestaba, por qué? Fácil, odiaba hablar de mi padre y mucho más si luego me etiquetaban como "el hijo del director".

Al parecer Misaki notó el disgusto en mi tono de voz y la cara de malhumorado que de seguro esta poniendo por lo que se disculpó - lo siento mucho, no era mi intención...-

- No, yo lo siento - la interrumpí - no tengo por qué ser grosero por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo - me expliqué mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo.

Tomó mi mano y se levantó, entonces juntos salimos de la enfermería y empezamos a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, luego de un tiempo de silencio comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia alguna, hasta que una pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

- Mmm... ¿Luka? - dijo como si esperase una aprobación para hacer su pregunta.

- ¿Si? - le respondí despreocupado.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de tu padre? - me preguntó directamente, sin rodeos. En el momento que escuché la pregunta paré en seco, lo que causo que ella me mirara con cara de preocupación y lista para disculparse y dejar de lado la pregunta pero antes de que lo hiciera reanude nuestra caminata y me apresure a formular una respuesta válida.

- Es complicado - le dije tratando de evadir el tener que hablar mucho de aquel tema - cuando era pequeño solían molestarme mucho porque mi padre es el director - le dije; ella me miró confundida, al parecer nunca escucho de algo parecido, suspiré - ya sabes, cosas como "los profesores te tratan mejor solo por ser el hijo del director" o "a ti nunca te castigan gracias a tu padre" y eso - traté de explicar haciendo comillas en el aire con mis dedos para enfatizar.

Ella simplemente respondió con un "ahh, ya, continua" así que seguí - al principio no entendía bien que estaba pasando, porque todos me trataban mal, me miraban raro o simplemente no se me acercaban, pero luego empecé a darme cuenta poco a poco - hice una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para expresarme - hasta que un día me harté y decidí bloquear a la persona causante de todo, y desde entonces soy así – dije haciendo un gesto de abrir mis brazos como señalándome.

- Oh, entiendo… - me respondió, lo cual me resulto extraño ya que no muchas personas tomaban mi decisión tan bien y rápido.

- ¿Estás bien con eso? - Le pregunté alzando una ceja, tratando de probar si en serio se estaba tomando bien esto o solo no lo había asimilado por completo.

- Si - me respondió con una sonrisa, pero algo en su expresión me extrañó, en sus ojos se podía ver algo de compasión y... ¿Comprensión? creo - ¿por qué preguntas? - me interrogo.

- No, nada - dije apresuradamente, y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

Luego de eso continuamos caminando y hablando de cosas sin real sentido hasta nos dimos cuenta que estábamos caminado sin rumbo, paramos a pensar que deberíamos hacer y concluimos que, como ya casi era hora de que terminen las clases, iríamos a nuestras respectivas casas.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al portón principal y este se encontraba desierto, seguro porque las clases aun no habían terminado y todos seguían adentro; entonces simplemente nos separamos y tomamos caminos diferentes, pero antes de que me alejara mucho sentí como alguien me abrazaba desde atrás y paraba mi caminata por completo, dejándome muy sorprendido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo! Etto… GOMEN! T-T me tarde mucho con la publicación de este capitulo y me disculpo pero realmente estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes y al mismo tiempo trate de mejorar y alargar mas los cap. **

**En fin, sin más rodeos, los dejo leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 **

**Algo inesperado.**

Al llegar al portón nos separamos y tomamos caminos diferentes pero antes de que me alejara mucho sentí como alguien me abrazaba desde atrás y paraba mi caminata por completo.

Me encontraba atónito, muy sorprendido hasta el punto de estar totalmente petrificado.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía quién fue la persona causante de mi sorpresa - Ettoo... - y justo en el momento que decidí decir algo el abrazo se deshizo; para cuando me había dado la vuelta tan solo logre ver a una chica de cabellos castaños corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la mía.

No soy idiota, el lugar estaba desierto y tan solo se podía tratar de una chica, la misma chica con la que había estado hablando unos minutos antes: Misaki. Pero por más que tenga una idea MUY probable de quien se trataba no lograba comprender el sentido de aquella acción, ¿por qué me había abrazado?

"Quizá le gustaba..." Pensé repentinamente y sentí como la sangre se apresuraba hacia mi rostro y el calor en mis mejillas, así que aparte el pensamiento, agitando la cabeza como si así pudiera sacudirlo lejos, dando por sentado que no había forma de que una chica como ella gustase de alguien como yo.

Luego de quedarme ahí parado como un idiota tratando de pensar una buena razón para aquel abrazo por al menos cinco minutos, recordé lo que estaba haciendo antes de todo este asunto, y automáticamente volví a reanudar mi caminata hacia mi casa.

En el camino me fue imposible dejar de pensar en el extraño suceso, me estaba volviendo loco sinceramente; en un momento, mientras seguía intentando descifrar el abrazo, por alguna razón me detuve en el recuerdo de aquella expresión que ella había hecho antes y que me extraño al ver, lo que creo yo era, algo de comprensión en sus ojos.

Perfecto, ahora tenía dos misterios y ninguna solución, ya me estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza

Mi mente quedó hecha un lio por haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto, así que decidí que era mejor si lo dejaba para mas tarde y ya...

"SENAKA NO KAGE GA NOBIKIRU SONO AIMA NI NIGERU  
HAGARE OCHITA HANE NI MO KIZUKAZU NI TOBU..."

Escuche como sonaba el tono de llamada de mi celular "After Dark" de Kung Fu Generation para luego sentir como vibraba en el bolsillo de mi mochila. Automáticamente lo saque y conteste sin primero verificar de quien se trataba, cosa que no tuvo importancia ya que, llamémosle un sexto sentido, me dio una idea de quien seria.

- Hola! - escuche el energético saludo de mi amigo, el cual me confirmaba justo lo que mi "sexto sentido" me había intuido antes de contestar.

- Que pasa, Hiroshi? - conteste secamente, estaba totalmente malhumorado y el dolor de cabeza no parecía querer marcharse pronto.

- De verdad no te mataría ser más amable al contestar o, al menos, menos cortante - me reprendió - en serio, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si era tu novia y contestabas así? De seguro la habrías hecho llorar en el instante - agrego en tono burlón.

- Oi! Sabes que no tengo novia - si, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso - si llamaste solo para molestarme entonces ADIOS! - dije enojado y dirigí mi dedo a la tecla de colgar pero antes de que lograra mi propósito escuche la suplica de mi amigo para que no colgara.

- C-CH-CHOTTO... NO CUELGUES! OI! ES IMPORTANTES! - decía desesperado.

- ¿Que quieres? - dije lo más cortante posible.

- Bueno, lo siento, era para tanto... - trato de disculparse- de todos modos, llamaba para avisare que acordamos reunirnos en mi casa este sábado, a las cinco, antes del concierto, para así poder ir todos juntos-

El concierto! lo había olvidado por completo! Y de la nada de golpe, así como recordé el concierto, me acorde de que me había saltado todas las clases luego de haber ido a la enfermería, además de recordar la condición que mi madre me había puesto para dejarme ir al concierto. Mierda! Probablemente recibiría una llamada del profesor, y cuando llegue me regañaría, dándome el sermón de mi vida para finalmente revocarme mi permiso de ir a mi tan esperado concierto.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana entonces - le conteste antes de cortar de una vez. Si bien me prohibían ir eso no me detendría, pase lo que pase no me quería perder de este concierto, cueste lo que cueste.

** ...  
**

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa luego de haber colgado el teléfono. Al dirigirme a la entrada note que ninguno de los autos de mis padres se encontraban en el estacionamiento aun así que me relaje un poco y entre, primero pase por la cocina por un vaso de agua, para luego de haber saciado mi sed, dirigirme a mi habitación lo más rápido posible, ¿en qué momento me había cansado tanto?

Ya en mi habitación deje mi mochila a un lado de la cama donde acostumbraba hacerlo, me cambie el uniforme y me acosté en la cama. Antes de caer en sueño profundo recordé a aquella chica de pelo corto castaño.

"Misaki" su nombre hizo eco en alguna parte de mi cabeza mientras recordaba el abrazo que me dejo tan atónito y como la vi alejarse corriendo; por alguna razón ese abrazo no me resulto incomodo en lo absoluto, más bien me resulto agradable, cálido, deseaba que no hubiera acabado tan rápido, y así me pase unos minutos vagando por pensamientos parecidos, luego me rendí ante el cansancio.

* * *

**Bueno… que les pareció? :D espero les halla agradado! Hasta el próximo cap.! ^-^/**


End file.
